Meditando sobre los cuentos de hadas
by Kunoichi Karla
Summary: Aoshi no cree en los cuentos de hadas. Él es un hombre de armas, un guerrero, un ninja. Aoshi ni siquiera cree en nada que no sea el honor, el honor y las obligaciones. Pero está seguro de una cosa... One-Shot. AxM


Meditando sobre los cuentos de hadas

Un agradecimiento especial a Mego, Ann de Shinomori, Okashira Janet, Serena Tsukino Chiba y Natsumi Niikura por su apoyo. Esto va dedicado a ustedes y a todos aquellos que dejan esos lindos reviews que nos hacen tan felices, y a los que no también. Espero que les guste.

One Shot: Meditando sobre los cuentos de hadas.

Aoshi no cree en los cuentos de hadas. Él es un hombre de armas, un guerrero, un ninja.

Aoshi ni siquiera cree en nada que no sea el honor, el honor y las obligaciones. Después de todo ¿Qué puede esperarse de un hombre que fue entrenado en las artes del combate desde los seis años de edad?

_Honor._

Sus cejas se mueven sutilmente en un gesto irónico y lleno de amargura.

Al menos había creído en él alguna vez, cuando era joven y un tanto ingenuo. En el tiempo en que el padre y el abuelo de Misao fueron sus okashiras. Ellos vivieron, lucharon y murieron con honor.

_Y el honor murió con ellos._

Después él fue nombrado Okashira. Y por honor cumplió con sus obligaciones, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Los hombres a los que debía proteger, sus amigos, sus hermanos murieron por él; llevarlos donde Kanryu fue asesinarlos. Y luego, como si fuera poco, intentó matar a Okina.

Después volvió al Aoiya amparado por la compasión de su protegida, la misma a la que él tanto daño había causado.

¡Honor!

Ya ni siquiera está seguro de lo que esa palabra significa.

La brisa de primera hora que entra por la ventana le parece demasiado fresca, y en absoluto silencio se levanta a cerrarla.

A través del vidrio entran los primeros rayos de luz, y se queda mirando la calle vacía, e inevitablemente, vuelve a su memoria el día en que regresó.

Es extraño, por que el recuerdo de "el día en que regresó" no es del día en que regresó del castillo de Shishio, sino de cuando regresó de una misión cualquiera, hace no mucho tiempo.

No había sido especialmente difícil. Espionaje, recolección de datos y saboteo de una banda que se dedicaba al tráfico ilegal de armas. El problema, al parecer, había sido que era la primera misión a la que iba solo desde su reincorporación. Y no es que él no estuviera acostumbrado a la soledad, ni que no disfrutara de ella, es que en las anteriores Misao siempre lo había acompañado, y ahora extrañaba su charla constante y sus canciones disparatadas. En los tres días que había estado fuera no había pronunciado una sola palabra, y ya temía que su voz saliera ronca cuando intentara hablar. Aún recuerda la emoción alegre que lo tomó por asalto aquel día al tomar la calle del Aoiya, y cómo tuvo que contenerse por no correr hasta su hogar,

_Si. Su hogar_.

Supone que por eso, por el nacimiento de ese sentimiento de pertenencia es que su memoria inevitablemente adoptó esa vuelta al Aoiya como el día en que regresó.

Vuelve a sentarse y el leve crujir de la madera se oye más alto en el silencio de aquellas horas. Desde donde está puede ver por la puerta entreabierta del armario lo que cree es su gabardina, pero solo es un instante, pues sus ojos entrenados en las sombras se acostumbran pronto a la penumbra que aún habita en esa parte de la habitación, y descubre que es la funda de un traje de Misao que por falta de espacio fue a parar allí. Sin embargo, la falsa aparición de aquella pieza de su pasado despierta en él otros pensamientos.

Cree que es extraño su escepticismo siendo él un hombre que regresó de las sombras.

A veces, al mirar hacia atrás y recordar toda la oscuridad y odio de los que estaba rodeado, que emanaba de él, cree que el presente no es cierto, que Himura no le habló del llanto de Misao, que no lo venció en combate y que no salió nunca del castillo. No fueron pocas las noches en las que despertó sudando, agitado y con el pulso asalvajado tras despertar antes, agonizante, en el castillo en llamas o en la mansión de Kanryu.

Tal vez lo que sueña no es un sueño, y la pesadilla es real…

Y eso lo aterra.

Entonces siente que el ligero peso que sostiene en brazos se aliviana y algo cálido lo cubre.

Despierta.

No sabe en que momento se quedó dormido, pero ya no importa.

Misao le sonríe con dulzura mientras le quita a la niña de los brazos.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí? No te oí levantarte.-

Él niega levemente y hace que se siente en su regazo.

-Solo no tenía sueño, y vine a ver a Suki chan que también estaba despierta.-, le explica con calma mientras cubre a ambas con la manta y las envuelve en sus brazos.

Misao ve a la niña dormir y descansa la cabeza en hombro de él. Desde esa posición lo mira pensativa, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿En verdad está todo bien, Aoshi?-

Él la mira. No lo sabe. Aunque recuerda el camino no entiende cómo pasó de ser un demonio siendo consumido por su propio infierno a esto…

Misao se enternece al verlo tan confundido. Le acaricia la mejilla y lo besa trayéndolo de vuelta.

Lo mira interrogante y él se siente obligado a responder.

-Si, no es nada.-, dice ahora seguro. Y logra tranquilizarla.

Sus ojos vuelven a posarse sobre el libro de cuentos que Misao compró para su hija mucho antes de que el embarazo se notara.

Aoshi no cree en los cuentos de hadas.

Aoshi ni siquiera cree en el honor.

Sin embargo cierra los ojos tranquilo y se abandona al sueño, por que sabe que cuando haga falta su princesa de traje azul vendrá a despertarlo con un beso de verdadero amor.

Fin

N.A.: La vejez me está poniendo sensible ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Nos leemos pronto.

Adio.

Kunoichi Karla


End file.
